


UnderVirtue

by heavenly_sleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Dream Sans, Destiny tries her best, Errors book on how to become happy, FGoD, Fate & Destiny, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), HWHBB - Freeform, Happy Error Sans, Harrish6, Oblivious Ink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step one: Forget everyone and everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenly_sleep/pseuds/heavenly_sleep
Summary: FGoD Error StoryError was never supposed to be in this place. It goes against everything he was ever taught....Even if doesn't remember it yet.**Updating schedule is non-existent at the moment**
Relationships: Error & Everyone, Error Sans & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first work!
> 
> Getting used to this platform is a little hard.  
> I think I got it tho-

Error sat in the Anti-void listening to the voices argue among themselves. These were the times when Error considered the Anti-void peaceful. When the voices weren't screaming at him, but themselves.

But it stopped all too soon as the pain of the Anti-void shrinking bloomed in his soul. A disappointed sigh made its way through his teeth he created a glitched portal to wherever Ink’s latest creation was placed. Error almost smiled at the basic and almost empty A.U. 'Has Ink lost his touch?' Error opened the code to the New A.U. checking for any breathing being living in this world he would have to kill before deleting the codes. Instead of finding any living monster belonging to 'EndTale' (Creative name Inky, real proud of you.) He read the code of thousands of Judges. Not one even matched the A.Us code.

"Well, this is new, ain't it Inky?" Error closed the A.Us coding. No way could he destroy the coding with so many monsters in it. As he looked up he came face to face with Ink, Dream, and Blueberry. His heart went out to Blue, they had talked before. Error would have even considered Blue a friend if he didn't have a habit of keeping away from people. He felt selfish doing so, they had both shared so much when they talked. He even knew that Blueberry hated being one of the Star Sanses mascots. He wasn't even that strong, they just found him cute and it bugged him to no end.

"Error, we have a request, or a bargain if you may!" Error watched Blue roll his eye lights with an internal smirk. He always tried to keep his side of the battle a little less emotional ever since they talked. "We have you surrounded on all sides! All you have to do is make a deal with us and we will back down!"

"0h? And what if I do except? What’s your plan after that Inky?" As Ink smiled Error knew he already regretted asking. 'Of course, the soulless bastard can't understand sarcasm.' "Well, If you stop destroying then everyone can live in peace, Including me. I could continue to create life!"

Ink, the idiot, couldn't understand it. He had told him countless times. But one more might get it through his thick skull, "As long as you create, I will have to destroy." Ink scowled and the battle began.

~Meanwhile~

Destiny was practically singing, she was so happy. Her sister's time had finally come. Fate’s power was ripped from her body. A reset had occurred, a time where a Deity loses the majority of their power. It was a time for previously less powerful Deities to step into the light to create a balance. And that was exactly what Destiny was planning on doing.

She had gone to work immediately after Fates reset. Looking through old codes in the Multiverse to put her child back in his A.U. back home. She was looking through every folder, every deleted line of code. Until she found it. She would bring Error back to his A.U. and hopefully make everything he had gone through like a bad dream. 

Destiny read the old code, wonderful memories of the place playing in her mind. An A.U. once untouched but loved by everyone. She could daydream forever, but she had a job to do. And soon she wouldn't have to just daydream of the place anymore. She could watch it flourish all on its own.

As Destiny made her way over to Error she almost cried. He was being ambushed on every side. But the worst was from Ink, and all Error could do was dodge. If he lay even a finger on Fates child with the chains around his soul he would face great agony. A kind she knew he never wanted to face again.

So with Fates now weak magic Destiny easily broke the chains. Releasing him from his unfair fate. She saw that he was too busy fighting and saving his life to notice the chains vanish. She smiled softly, a few words might help, "Error you are free now, free to give them all a fair judgment."

~Back in the Multiverse~

Ink was being ruthless, every move he made held the full purpose of killing Error. Dream was helping from a distance, firing arrows at an incredible speed. Only taking short breaks in-between each round. All the other A.U. copy's where firing gaster blasters in rounds. Blue was staying out of the fighting, instead choosing to help as a medic. (And eventually, sip away from the battle altogether.) Error was having a difficult time. Every time Ink attacked he was reminded of a time where he tried to talk to Ink. It always ended in a broken bone or two… or three. And each attack Error was growing more frustrated.

There were so many people who backed up the soulless monster just because. Because he said a few words that made them happy? Because he was the good guy? Error was about to attack Ink when he was hit with a quick flashback to the last time he did so. Fate had been cruel. Instead, he jumped in the air creating a few strings to hold him above the firing blasters. He wanted to sob, this was all life had given him. He was about to let go of strings, embracing the painful blistering heat of a gaster blaster before a voice spoke to him.

"Error you are free now, free to give them all a fair judgment." Free? Error stopped himself from falling into the next round of gaster blasters. Ink was staring up at him from the safety of the ground. As quickly as monsterly possible Error pulled out his soul, all it took was one glance as the pure white to see that Fate’s ugly chains didn’t hold him anymore. For once he smiled genuinely, the kind voice said something else, had they not? “I’ll give them a fair judgment.”

Stings now tight in Errors grip he broke the hundreds of gaster blasters firing just below him. He was on a high, so many fake judges looked up in shock. It was now his time to give a speech, “Ink,” Ink, in mention, stilled. Never had Error left the mocking nickname ‘Inky’ alone when addressing him. “You are a judge, are you not? Same with everyone brought here.” A few brave souls hesitantly nodded, never had Error ever stopped to talk during battle. Error lowered himself to the ground, coming to level ground with Ink. “I have tried countless times to tell you the secrets of the multiverse, have I not?”

Ink spoke, “You have spoken nothing but nonsense. I can not believe any words that come from a destroyer’s mouth.” He stepped closer to the destroyer, trying to show that he was the one with the army. He had the upper hand. Error just smiled, and all those who could feel his aura stepped back, Dream wanting to run up to Ink and tell him to back down. Error held a sickening happiness to him. One that they all believe he felt while hunting down innocent monsters.

“Do you call your dear Blueberry a destroyer? Or is there a different reason you won’t listen to him…” Error held his finger to his teeth, mocking a thoughtful pose. “Perhaps it’s because he’s just a sweet little 34-year-old kid.” Ink went to interrupt him but was quickly cut off when strings wrapped themselves around his mouth. Dream ran up to Ink, ready to defend his friend if need be. “I know what you want to say, Ink, I “brainwashed” him. But you see, I didn’t do that. If I had, why would Blueberry want to be your friend at all?”

“Error, please, we just want you to stop destroying. You came from nowhere and killed so many innocent lives! They didn’t deserve that Error!” Dream was deliberately inching towards Ink. Hoping he could find a moment to free him. 

Error sighed.

“Dream…” Dream kept his eye lights on the string around Inks's mouth. Eventually, they finished their “mindreading” and Dream lept to grab Ink, the judges behind the two looked on with hope glimmering in their sockets. Ink was quickly pulled up towards the A.U’s nonexistent ceiling. Dream let out a yelp, while the other judges became more stiff and ready for an attack. “Dream.” This time the Sans made eye contact with Error. Emotions flashed through the Destroyer's eyes. Dream was noticeably on edge.

“Dream. It’s rude to ignore people.” Error stepped forward. “Get everyone out of this A.U. I would hate to have so many fall.” Dream looked confused for a second before he suddenly snapped into attention. Ink tried to mumble from his spot in the empty sky but his voice was blocked from the sound of everyone evacuating.

“Is this your choice for judgment?”

“...”

“You truly have not changed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny Big Happy  
> &  
> Ink needs to learn to not press any button presented to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah-  
> it's all coming together

Destiny watched quietly as Error let everyone but two out of the empty A.U. She smiled softly, Error would have also let Dream and Ink go but she needed them present. It was only a small change in destiny. Their fate had already deemed them the protectors of the multiverse so adding one more Sans was easy. Especially if it was only temporarily put.

  


She opened up the multiverses’ files, adding the copied code of a long-forgotten A.U in. She carefully put Error’s code as the Sans. In the process deleting a lot of Errors  _ new  _ coding. Destiny bit her lip looking at a specific piece of coding. As cruel as it looked on the outside,  Error Sans had earned those tear marks. They were a part of who he  is was. 

  


It was definitely a ride watching as Nightmare’s gang convinced  Error Sans that his tear marks were not a bad thing. It was a slow process but the gang and Destiny can collectively agree that the end result was worth it. Watching Sans accept the tear marks after Killer told Sans that he liked being twins was tear-jerking. 

  


Error Sans was never one to disagree with anyone he called his own. So with a soft sigh, Destiny integrated some of the new coding with Sans’s old body. Praying to lady luck that everything would turn out okay, making sure that everything was in place, she pressed  _ RESET _ .

  


~Back in the Multiverse~

  


Error watched as Dream evacuated everyone, the voice had confused him. But it didn’t seem to have meant anything negative by it. Seeming more amused that he chose to let them all go rather than fighting them with their view of judgment. 

  


Error felt like he could finally take pride in his morals. And now was as a good time as any to start using them. Freedom sounded (and so far was) wonderful. And while Error would most likely continue being the destroyer for the sake of the multiverse, he would have more time to spread with his family. More time for the Charas and the Gang. He briefly wondered if he would still be able to hear the Anti-Void anymore. The voices were Fates doing after all…

  


As the last few judges made their escape Dream made his way to Error. “Excuse me?” Dream, the ever polite being hesitantly asked. Error grunted in acknowledgment, looking away from his chest (soul) and up to Dream.

  


“What- Uh… What do you plan to do to Ink?” Dream stopped a little away from where Ink was swinging. Error smiled, “I’ll bring him down if you promise to keep him under control.” Dream looked between Ink and Error before nodding.

  


“Good.” The strings around Ink loosened as he was lowered to the ground. Error kept the magic covering his mouth active though.

  


Dream grabbed Ink's shoulders looking for any injuries despite having seen that no one even touched him. Error sighed and shook his head at the action. He opened up the world's code and re-read it. His sockets squinted, “Those files weren’t here before…”

  


Dream jumped and grabbed onto Ink tighter as a long beep filled the silence. “Ink..?” Ink shrugged his shoulders as they both made their way to Error. The strings on Ink's mouth falling and dusting on their way. Dreams sockets widened in worry as it happened.

  


“Is he dying? What's happening!? Ink!?”

  


“Don’t know, looks like he’s just rebooting though… Unfortunately.”

  


Error stood stiff as the code around him glitched and buzzed making it hard for the duo to see any defining features. “Although, I’ve never seen him glitch this hard during a reboot.”

  


Dream looked between Ink and Error as a window popped up in front of Error's chest. 

  


Reset?

Yes No

  


“Innnk- What do we do?” Ink shrugged in response. “Not helpful.” Ink smiled as his eye lights shifted between shapes until stopping on a purple star and turquoise square.

  


He then pressed  Yes .

  


A loading bar started.

  


0%

  


3%

  


“Ink you are an Idiot. Do you even know what you did?”

  


6%

  


“Pft- No. Do you?”

  


14%

  


“...”

  


17%

  


“Ooh~”

  


23%

  


“What.”

  


27%

  


“Look at his bones!”

  


32%

  


“Wha- oh.”

  


38%

  


“I did something!”

  


39%

  


“But  _ what  _ did you do?”

  


43%

  


“Uh- Turn his bones white!”

  


45%

  


“The codes are still open. Maybe they can help. Ink, do you know how to read coding?”

  


56%

  


“A little.”

  


57%

  


“Well, then?”

  


59%

  


“Fine, fine.”

  


62%

  


“Okay, it basically says- uh- well, that is  _ not  _ what I drew in this world code.”

  


69%

  


“Okay, but what does it say? Anything about Error?”

  


70%

  


“Well it looks like it's coding in a full A.U- Wait that Sans seems familiar.”

  


75%

  


“Dream do we have any lost A.Us? I don’t have any notes about it on this scarf.”

  


83%

  


“Um- quite a few. We lost a lot of originals before Error even showed his face and took the credit.”

  


87%

  


“Huh- well, we should definitely leave. The ruins are about to be coded in and I don’t want to become a pillar.”

  


90%

  


“Okay but we’re checking in later. Hopefully, we’ll be able to ask about Error's new appearance.”

  


91%

  


92%

  


93%

  


94%

  


95%

  


96%

  


97%

  


98%

  


99%

  


100%


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh~  
> small mistakes  
> I guess you could say Destiny made an ERROR?  
> ayyyyyy?

Ink and Dream made their way through the castle-like building to their respected rooms. Going to quickly change into more comfortable wear. 

After all, this was going to be a long meeting.

~Meanwhile~

In the world of Deities and Gods, Destiny was happily watching her AU rebuild itself. Her sans was the only living being in the world at the moment but soon Toreal and the Ruin monsters would accompany him. The following the set path to Snowden where he would wake up.

Destiny would have to have a talk with JUSTICE and INTEGRITY soon. They also have a huge part in her little universe, having claimed more than just two of the fallen humans. She would also need to find a way to lock the universe. The natural lock would only last a week to let the universe develop and get fully integrated.

Well, with her universe safe she supposed she should see what the stars were up too.

~Back in the Multiverse~

Ink was excited for this meeting, and a little surprised he remembered what this meeting was about. Dream had called in close to every judge, no matter if they participated in Error’s “end” (as they had hoped it would be called) or not. This would be an important meeting, along with, hopefully, being one of the last.

As the Destroyer was still in the self-building Au. Which was a whole nother thing that brought Ink excitement. A world that builds itself. It was exciting but at the same time Ink felt a little dread… What was his purpose if not that of  _ the  _ creator?

Sure he was also a qualified “protector” of the Multiverse. But so was Dream, and he too had a second title. And he didn’t really need to think about the fact that almost any out-code could be  _ a  _ protector or  _ the  _ protector if they actually wanted to.

Well, he could bottle those feelings for later, literally. He laughed at his internal joke while making his way through the hallways of the castle-like building.

He got a few glances from the arriving and passing judges, but he didn’t mind. Couldn't, if you wanted to be more specific. Dream told him that only taking the positive paints would lead to something… what he forgot. But he was too excited and happy to care about that.

He needed to talk to Sci before the meeting. One of the only, non-judges present. Hopefully, they could find a way to access the Au and bring Error out of it before it closed up for developing. Skipping to the more dimly lit end of the hall Ink pushed open a metal door. He always admired Sci’s “Mad Scientist” aesthetic.

The door squeaked alerting the slightly shorter skeleton. Who in favor snapped his neck around, “INK!? What are you doing here? Don’t you have some huge meeting to prepare for?”

Ink smiled and nodded, “Yeah, that's exactly why I’m here Sci. Can you access the Au I made? The one called…” He grabbed his scarf, scanning his notes, “Ah! EndTale! The one called EndTale.”

Sci smiled in return, “The newest one right? That should be pretty easy to assess; there's practically no code there.” Ink nodded again.

“Yeah… Wait. No, the code changed and that's why we had to flee. It was adding in places that I didn’t draw or paint in. Like Waterfall, or no… Hotland, no, Oh! The Ruins. Dream and I had to leave because the Ruins were coding in.”

Sci looked skeptical, “That's impossible. You’re the only creator, and where was Error in all this.” Ink smiled at that. It was always fun to prove to Sci that something was indeed possible.

“First, It is possible it happened right in front of my-”

“Not a reliable source.”

Ink didn’t stop at that, instead, his eyes betrayed his pain as he continued.“Dreams eyes. Second, Error reset. I think he joined the Au? Like his code is part of the Au.”

“That’s interesting, so you want me to access the coding of this Au?” Ink hummed and nodded with enthusiasm. “Did you see the coding?” Ink smiled wider and hummed. “Do you remember the coding?”

“Yes.”

“Could you type it in so we can find this Au?”

“No.”

Sci shifted his head into his hands, he  _ strongly disliked  _ working with Ink. “Ink, if we can’t get the coding of the Au,  _ YOU  _ will have to look for it  _ manually _ . So go tell your council that or something. You have the time to take a break from creating, it’s not like Error can bug you. And Dream has others to help with Nightmare’s gang.”

Ink pouted, no real sadness behind it. “Okay…” He quickly perked up and skipped to the door before being stopped by Sci again.

“Don’t leave yet! Get over here so I can write that down for you. Toby knows you’ll forget it or something.”

“Aw- Thanks Sci!”

~01010111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010~

  
  


01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01101100 01110101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01110100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101100 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00101110

  
  


01001000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 00101110 

  
  


01001001 01110100 00011001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00011001 01110100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01110111 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100011 01100101 01110011 00111111 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00101110 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110

  
  


01000001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00011001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00011001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01101101 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101110

  
  


01001000 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01101011 01100101 00101110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Binary Translations in Order:
> 
> (With Error)
> 
> (Everything was blue and white. The walls were covered in binary code.)
> 
> (He prays that this is some sick dream.)
> 
> (It’s not. He knows this. He can’t quite remember the face, or two faces? But they took it away. One was to keep him in pain. The other to protect him.)
> 
> (All he knows is it’s not a dream, but it can’t be a nightmare either.)
> 
> (He’s not supposed to be awake.)
> 
> Y'all lazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter.  
> Ink and Dream hold their meeting.

The meeting was all set up, Ink and Dream got prepared to share their findings with the rest of the Multiverse council. This would be a short meeting, and hopefully one of their last. After Ink and Dream would start searching for the Au.

Judges that fought in the battle and ones who did not come pouring through the doors. The ones who were present at the battle showed more hesitant than the others, but they trusted the Gardein and Ink. The others had hope shining through them as they entered the hall.

Ink and Dream took their places at the round table. Ready to talk about the discovery, Sci sat in the corner of the room ready to make sure shares all his info with the group. He held some important information after all. He also was there to watch Ink make an idiot of himself.

Nothing better to do in the lab anyway, though quantum physics discoveries can stay put for now. He snickered under his breath as the last few judges sat down. Stretch, Lust, and one of the only not judges, Blue. 

“Attention Everyone.” Dream stood up politely waving to everyone as they looked over. “I want you to all know that this meeting is simply for Ink and I to tell you what happened on the battlefield. And hopefully, if we actually do understand what happened, this will be the last meeting about Error.” Dream smiled as the masked fear of many in the room lifted, concealing the worry and dread coming from one of their own. 

“I will tell starting from when everyone but Ink and I felt. I’ll be speaking most of the time due to  _ someone's  _ memory issues.” Dream rolled his eye lights at the offended gasp heard next to him. During meetings like this, he always tried to keep things light. It made it easier for him to think and participate.

“Ink was tied up in Error’s strings before I managed to convince him to let Ink go. Ink was down we were planning to leave and just let Error take the empty world. But before we left we heard Error say something about the codes.”

Blues hand shot up and not waiting to be called on he spoke, “What did he say!?” Stretch put a hand on Blueberry’s back gently phishing him back down into his seat before smiling, wanting to hear the answer himself. 

“I believe Error said something about the codes on being right. But just before I got Ink off the ground Error crashed.” Dream sighed as he watched a dozen hands fly up, he frowned when he looked to see Ink was trying hard not to laugh. “Yes, Red?”

“So ‘re sayin’ that he just crashed? Did ya’ make good use of it?” Everyone knew what Red was talking about, an unconscious destroyer would be easy to take down and toss into the void or someplace. Some shivered at the thought and awaited Dreams' answer.

“No, afraid we did not ‘make use of it’. Ink… unfortunately got there first and pushed Reset. Speaking of which, Blueberry?”

“Yes?” Blue stood up. “You were with Error for some time. Do you ever remember a time where Error Reset?” It was a hard word to say in a room full of judges but it was what happened.

“Um... No. I only ever remember him Rebooting.”

“Then do you have any idea what that could have meant or why it happened?”

“No…”

~57 69 74 68 20 45 72 72 6f 72~

54 68 65 20 63 6f 64 69 6e 67 20 6b 65 65 70 73 20 63 68 61 6e 67 69 6e 67 2e 20 48 65 20 6b 6e 6f 77 73 20 68 65 27 73 20 66 6f 72 67 6f 74 74 65 6e 20 6d 61 6e 79 20 69 6d 70 6f 72 74 61 6e 74 20 70 65 6f 70 6c 65 2e 20 48 69 73 20 6d 65 6d 6f 72 69 65 73 20 61 72 65 20 62 61 72 65 6c 79 20 6d 65 6d 6f 72 69 65 73 20 61 6e 79 6d 6f 72 65 2c 20 69 6e 73 74 65 61 64 20 74 68 65 79 27 72 65 20 67 65 74 74 69 6e 67 20 72 65 70 6c 61 63 65 64 20 77 69 74 68 20 61 20 6c 69 66 65 20 68 65 20 64 6f 65 73 6e 27 74 20 72 65 63 6f 67 6e 69 7a 65 20 61 73 20 68 69 73 20 6f 77 6e 2e

46 6f 72 20 73 6f 6d 65 20 72 65 61 73 6f 6e 2c 20 74 68 65 20 74 77 6f 20 6e 61 6d 65 73 20 44 72 65 61 6d 20 61 6e 64 20 49 6e 6b 20 61 72 65 20 6e 6f 74 20 6c 65 61 76 69 6e 67 2e

54 68 65 20 6e 61 6d 65 73 20 68 6f 6c 64 20 6e 6f 74 68 69 6e 67 20 70 6f 73 69 74 69 76 65 20 61 62 6f 75 74 20 74 68 65 6d 2c 20 6e 6f 20 67 6f 6f 64 20 66 65 65 6c 69 6e 67 73 2e 20 48 65 27 6c 6c 20 68 6f 6c 64 20 6f 6e 74 6f 20 74 68 65 6d 20 61 6e 79 77 61 79 2e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all in Hex Code if you want to decode it.


End file.
